The War Begins
It was a normal day in Kagamino City, and Daisuke was waking up to start a new day. He walked over to his closet to get a shirt and looked down at the empty space below it. A single tear fell as he remembered the last two years. It was the last day of his senior year and by next year he would be in college. He had already attained a scholarship to a prestigious school in Tokyo and, it being at least a five hour drive there, He looked back down at the empty space and saw nothing. He hated to admit it but he missed so much his life in the soul society being there. As Daisuke walked to school with his head down, he thought. "I like will back to soul society, but I guess it's not possible. in that moment Daisuke saw said thats the garganta why it would be here and then Daisuke approached and then he saw someone being attacked by army of exequias and then Daisuke went in front of her and killed them and the girl said did I do that or it is a soul reaper it can't be because no soul reaper is that fast you can't even see it to your eyes. Daisuke went a front of the girl said are you a soul reaper Daisuke said no and yes because I left soul society the girl said no wonder you have different clothes on'' and Daisuke said whats your name the said Asuna Licht' 'and then Daisuke said ''why the Exequias chase you ''and Asuna said ''I do not know ''and then Daisuke said i will help you so we can get out and then Daisuke was walking and then the army of Exequias came out a bunch of them then Daisuke use flash and disappeared actually it was his shunpo thats how fast he is and slashed them making them not even seeing it. And then Daisuke swing his sword so many times that the spiritual power killed them and then Asuna said you strong what rank are you Daisuke said lieutenant Asuna said how good Daisuke said best and Asuna was shocked how powerful he is and then Daisuke said " ''lets go now and then Daisuke saw a rare person with his eye sight and said it him After when Daisuke kill the exequias than Asuna followed him than Daisuke saw someone in his eye sight Daisuke said its him and than Daisuke use flash so fast it was almost to see and than went behind the guy and then Asuna said Sieger Nightluck what are you doing here let me go please and than Daisuke attacked him with his sword and than but actually it was the other side and Sieger missed it and went forward and attack and Daisuke and than Daisuke blocked it his hand and went behind him and attack him with his hands and stabed him through and than Sieger said you are good and than Sieger use sonido about 4km and then Daisuke said what are doing ''and Sieger said ''what the hell with his speed it is also imposssible to see and then Sieger teleported him to sky and than Sieger released all of they spiritual power and Daisuke released all of his and both of him spiritual power is same and then Daisuke went behind him and stabed him though his guts and than Sieger said Wow I think you are my best emeny ever I fought before.